


A different dream

by eleinordash



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinordash/pseuds/eleinordash
Summary: A dream, but not a nightmare.How long has it been since she rested and her mind did not offer her fear? Too long perhaps.Maybe it was the Unclean Realm that eased her mind; while also confused her.Perhaps someone here.This is based on my OC character, Lan Lieren.You can find more information about her here: https://liereninfocard.carrd.co/
Kudos: 3





	A different dream

"I had a dream..." Lieren spoke softly.

"It was no nightmare, to my own surprise." she added, with a soft smile, as she served tea. "It was... something else..."

Lan Sizhui nodded in gratitude, as he accepted the tea cup. "Share it with me, gugu" he said, his eyes bright. Lieren would never get enough of the tenderness in the boy's voice as he called her 'aunt'; or the rare occasions he calls Wangji as fuqin, as 'father'. Rare, forbidden to reach others' ears. A family secret, in a way, while he has never been one to begin with.

Lieren focused, holding the ceramic cup in her palms. She did not expect Qinghe to be this cold. If anything, it was better than the constant humidity of Cloud Recesses; but she did miss the forest and the clouds between the trees.  
With her one arm still recovering, she was content to hold the cup in her hands, resting against the wooden surface.

"I was back home..." she began, eyes losing focus, as the images flashed before her eyes again.

_I was back home. It was afternoon, but there was a soft rainfall, so it might as well be another time. It wasn't too dark, but neither bright. A calming grey, if you like.  
I kept hearing something; an odd echo throughout the whole place. Something hitting the wooden planks of the floods, something... that was not meant to be there. I tried to find it._

_A glimpse of black, then it was gone again. It was circling around me, that terrifying echo. It took a long time to realize what it was and, even when it ran towards me, I still could not understand.  
A black stallion; running through the empty corridors, hooves loud against the wooden floor._

_It came running towards me, in the courtyard. Like a storm, pitch black and unstoppable. I couldn't move away, for some reason; I felt rooted in place. The horse stood on its back legs, neighing loudly. I thought it would hit me, so I raised my hand in defense and prepare for the impact. I almost lost my balance, unable to take a step back but afraid its hooves would hit me. I closed my eyes.  
But..._

_Nothing happened. It stood properly, tall and gracious as it was, in front of me. I opened my eyes, not believing what I was seeing. The animal stood there. It bowed its head and pressed it against my hand instead. It was confusing. Despite its might, the fierceness of its gallop, the look of it as if it was enraged. But nothing happened._

_As it stood in front of me, head pressed against my hand, a short step closer to me, I realized it was calm now. And when I tried to pull my hand away, it whined softly, so so softly and bowed its head to catch my falling hand. It felt as if it sought my touch. My care._

_I ran my hand on its forehead and it seemed content. And then I moved ever so slightly and let my hand ran through its black mane... I could not explain it. I didn't know why it was there, why the rain didn't bother it, why it calmed down once it was with me. But I too wanted to take care of it._

_All fear I felt for it vanished; and instead there was warmth. Safety._

"And what happened after?" Sizhui asked, curiosity clear in his voice.  
Lieren looked at him, returning to reality. "Uh, I woke up. That was all" she added, taking a sip of the tea.  
"An odd dream indeed, gugu. And horses in Cloud Recesses... That has never happened"  
"We are not a clan to rely a lot on companions, it's true. The rare occasions there has been a need, however, we always find horses in Caiyi City. But I understand your confusion. I myself cannot figure this dream out"  
"At least, it's no nightmare" Sizhui commented. "Maybe you should rest more, Ren-gu. The tonics and lack of sleep cloud your thoughts. Maybe there is no real meaning to it-"

A knock interrupted them. Sect Leader Nie walked in, accompanied by his brother, who hid his smile behind his fan. "Lady Lan. Lan Sizhui" he greeted. Both stood and bowed -Lieren only her head since her one arm was still hanging from a sling around her neck.  
"Master Nie. Young Master Nie" Sizhui greeted formally. Lieren smiled at them, not one for formalities when there was no need.

"At ease, boy" Nie Mingjue spoke, his tone calm, a hint of a smile on his lips. He was about to address Lieren, when Nie Huaisang walked in front of him and stood in front of the lady.  
"How are you feeling, Lieren-jie?" he said, fan closed and taking her good hand in his own. Lieren gave him a bright smile, warm as always when it came to those she considered friends.  
"Better. My nephew will lead the Lan disciples back to Gusu tomorrow. We've been discussing about his report on the nighthunt and other details"

"Ai, always so typical. Shall we join you? If we're not intruding-"  
"What my brother is trying to say is that there will be a letter from us to be carried by Young Master Lan to your sect leader. We have already sent a message of your condition, but reassured them there is nothing to worry about. And it's past your bedtime -you GusuLan sleep early, if I am not mistaken?"  
Sizhui exchanged a look with Lieren, who nodded at him. The young disciple bowed to both of them, before exiting the room.  
The moment Nie Huaisang's mouth opened, in full intention to say something, his older brother cleared his throat. Lieren raised an eyebrow, but Huaisang smiled apologetically. "Ah, Lieren-jie, you need your rest too. I shall bit you goodnight" and before any other words could be said, he hid behind his fan once more and disappeared behind the heavy doors of her guest room as well.

A light expression of amusement rested on her features, as the Lady and the Sect Leader were left alone in the room, standing still and silent across one another.  
"I should-"  
"Thank you"

Both spoke at the same time. Lieren lowered her gaze, a light shade over her cheeks. "Apologies. Go on"  
"I should let you rest, Lieren" the man said. "And no apology is necessary"  
"Oh but it is. You've treated my people with such kindness and generosity. I owe you my life, Master-"  
"Mingjue" he stopped her. "You know my name, use it"  
Green eyes met the other's, before Lieren nodded once. "I owe you my life and the lives of the disciples"  
"You owe me nothing" he insisted. It seemed like there was more to say, but he didn't. As if he was holding back. "I should let you rest"  
"Or you could stay and have tea with me" she added quickly, before the man turned around to leave.  
"Lieren-"  
"Mingjue"

At the mention of his name, he faced her again. He took a few steps closer;  
Lieren had an epiphany.

_Despite its might, the fierceness of its gallop, the look of it as if it was enraged, nothing happened. It stood properly, tall and gracious as it was, in front of me._

The same words she described the black stallion of her dream, she now realized were fitting perfectly to that man, right in front of her.

Nor that he, like his brother had before, reached for her hand. Rough, warm fingers enveloping hers; but unlike Huaisang, Mingjue raised her hand and pressed the back of her fingers very gently against his lips.   
"Let's have some tea, then"

~*~


End file.
